Only Mine
by dramioneaddict
Summary: Will Draco's obsession to make Hermione his change Hermione's heart and make her fall for him?   Story meant for mature audience
1. So close yet so far

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**ONLY MINE**

**By**

**Dramioneaddict**

_**Chapter 1:So close yet so far**_

Hermione's POV:

I have never felt such fear before. Not even when I had to face Voldemort. I could literally feel my heart beat. No one has had such effect on me as he does. Looking at his eyes alone sends shivers down my spine. His beautiful gray eyes…

He is the perfect human specimen. Cold grey eyes, pale porcelain skin, blond hair that hangs on his eyes, aristocratic face, toned chiselled abs probably from months of training in quidditch. Any girl would kill to be with him. After all he had the perfect look, the perfect life, and all the money in the world. Hell! Our magical economy runs because of Malfoy _I_nc. The most powerful person in the magical world (by Daily Prophet)and the most eligible bachelor (by Witch Weekly)…

_Draco Malfoy_

Which girl would not want to be with him? But not me, because I know what he really is… a conceit blackmailing bastard.

Draco's POV:

So beautiful and innocent. I have waited so long to make her mine and soon she will be mine…

I could sense her fear in her chocolate brown eyes even though she tries so hard not to show it. Always a fighter. That's what I like about her the most. But alas! She has to submit to me and she will…

_Hermione Granger _will be mine…

4 years back(in Dumbledore's office)

"Mr. Malfoy, Prof. Snape, Good evening.." said Dumbledore.

" I am afraid headmaster there is nothing good about this evening."said Snape but Dumbledore wasn't listening to him. All his attention was solely focussed on Draco. The young Malfoy hadn't looked him in the eye since he came after receiving his Dark Mark.

" So what is Lord Voldemort's first task for you Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"He wants me to find a way to let Deatheater enter Hogwarts and.." Draco hesitated "he wants me to kill you" said Draco finally looking him in the eye,fear and disgust evident in his eyes.

"I think you have some important work right now Severus. I won't keep you waiting. We will meet tomorrow." Said Dumbledore to Snape who was looking at the clock, afterall he had occlumency class with Harry, and he was rather enjoying prying into Harry's love life.

With a slight nod Snape left the Headmasters office and then Dumbledore returned his attention to the young Malfoy.

" A difficult task but not impossible.." said Dumbledore.

" Are you saying you want to die?" asked Draco shocked.

" I am afraid Mr. Malfoy that my time to leave this world is soon approaching and there is nothing we can do about it"

" I'm not going to kill you. I'm no murderer.." said Draco with determination.

" I know you are not. Its time you know the truth see Mr. Malfoy am dying this very second.."

And then Dumbledore started telling him about Voldemort's history, the horcruxes and his impending death..

That night Dumbledore decided he would teach Draco occlumency. Afterall Draco was facing more danger that Harry from Voldemort right now and Voldemort would kill draco and his family if he found out about Draco's true loyalty.

And it was during these occlumency lessons that Dumbledore discovered Draco's fascination for Miss. Granger.

PRESENT

"do u Hermione Jane granger take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband. To hold him in sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

_Oh! How badly I want to say no and run away from here.I look into Draco's eyes, there is intensity in them silently challenging me to say no. He can always figure me out. Oh! It's so frustrating. Come on Hermione you can do this. It will save the Weasleys. You are doing this for your family._

"yes"

"do you Draco Malfoy take Hermoine Jane Granger as your lawfully wedded wife. To hold her in sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

"yes"

"with the power vested to me by almighty I now bind you magically and declare you as husband and wife" said the he pointed his wand to their joined hands and performed the magical binding. A white light started to glow from their joined hands.

Hermione watched with bated breath. She knew it would turn black. There was no way their marriage would be happy after all they were both enemies and this was just a compromise but…

The white light turned to gold which just seem to get brighter and brighter until it surrounded them both and then exploded into white fairies. The fairies then spread out giving their blessing and disappeared into the night sky as the guest watched in awe and Hermione Malfoy going shell shocked until Draco bend down to kiss his wife making her go week in her knees.

**A/N**: so what do you think? Plz review.

And I would be greatful if you point out my mistake in English because I know am not that good.


	2. How things changed

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I have decided to change this chapter. So I rewrote it. Its much longer and I hope you all like it.**

**ONLY MINE**

**By**

**Dramioneaddict**

_**Chapter 2: How things changed**_

There is something in the cool breeze of the night that seems to relax even the most troubled minds. The wind sing a soothing melody to you and the starry night acts as a blanket giving comfort and warmth. This is exactly what Hermione needed to take her mind away from her worries but no matter how hard she tries she couldn't seem to forget the feel of Draco's lips on her. She could still feel the tingle in her lips, the shiver that went through her when he innocently parted her lips so that there tongues could dance together. She felt warm and safe when he held her close to his body, the kiss forever sealing the promise that he would never leave her side and yet demanding the same from her. And when those eyes opened to look at her after the kiss, there were so many emotions in them that she couldn't identify. It made her burn to the core. Then he whisked her away to the grand ballroom for the wedding reception.

"You can't stay here the whole dance is going to start soon."

"Harry! How did you find me here?"

"Well I followed you. Please don't mind."

"Its okay Harry. I just need some fresh air."

"We better hurry back to the ballroom. Malfoy's started looking for you. Seems like he doesn't like it at all if you are away from his sight. You look beautiful tonight, Hermione. If I were in his place even I would be obsessing" A teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Malfoys don't obsess Harry. They get what they want to fullfill their purpose. Lets see for what he is going to use you find anything?"

"No. He is clean. He has no relation with the dark side and as I have said before he is fully cooperating with the ministry so that the remaining death eaters who escaped can be arrested."

Hermione let out a sign of relief. "lets go inside"

* * *

><p>"Take a seat Gin. Don't keep standing. Its not good for you and the baby"<p>

"I am not physically handicapped Harry. Don't treat me like a baby. Am old enough to have one. I was searching for were you?" asked Ginny

"In the balcony with Hermione"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is a strong woman"

"I can't help but feel good after seeing the gold light. Hermione deserves happiness for getting into this marriage to save my family and I think mum is very happy to see the gold light instead of black like she expected"

"Many here are surprised to witness that, me included."

"Who would expect two former enemies hating each other with passion finding love and having a happy ending."

"Its just the beginning Ginny. Hermione and Draco both deserve happiness after what they have gone through."

"Having a soft spot for Malfoy now."

"Yes, I believe he suffered more than me during the war and is still suffering because of some people prejudice towards his name and his decision to work for the light side. I had you, my friends and so many people supporting me during the war. But he was alone and yet he fought for our side. Its because of him that I could defeat Voldemort. I think its time we included him in our family."

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny understanding her husband's emotion heavy tone. During the war Malfoy had to pay a heavy price after Voldemort discovered his alliance with the light side. Voldemort took the perfect revenge by kidnapping Narcissa, the one person Draco loved and cared for. Narcissa became a captive in her own house Malfoy Manor where she was repeatedly raped by her husband, Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The cruciatus curse of Bellatrix sent her over the edge. The one month that she spent there before we could save her had turned her into an empty shell like Neville's parents. She is now being treated in St. Mungo's mental ward but there is not much hope for her recovery. Harry blamed himself for her state saying if only they had gone to Draco's house faster than the Death Eaters they could have saved her. Draco never opened up to anyone regarding this matter (not that he does open up to anyone). He just said to Harry that he did what he could and not to blame himself. During the final war, Draco got his revenge by killing his father who lead the operation to kidnap Narcissa.

"Yes"

Ginny didn't say anything much because she knew Harry will come to terms with what happened as time passed just like Draco but she wasn't ready for what he said next.

"You know something Gin. He loves her." said Harry looking at Draco and Hermione dancing in the dance floor.

"What? How can you say that?"

"Notice Gin. Notice carefully and you will see he is a man possessed with love"

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like she was floating in the air. The whole world seem to have disappeared for her and it was just her and Draco. She could feel his hand in hers, his thumb gently caressing her back that seems to sooth her and his eyes looking at her making her feel so warm inside. They both were gliding in the dance floor and Hermione didn't want it to end. But soon the song ended and they were joined by there guest. Draco took her away from the crowd when she saw Molly. Draco sensing her took her to Molly.<p>

"Hello Hermione, Draco dear. Congrats. It is a lovely wedding. Both be happy in life."said Molly in an affectionate voice.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Do you mind taking care of Hermione. I have a few business delegates with whom I want to talk and I don't want Hermione to get bored."

"Ohh..No problem dear."

With that Draco took leave from them. Hermione silently thanking him for understanding her need to talk with Molly alone.

"Hermione dear you look so gorgeous tonite"

"Thanks Molly"

"Ohh dear I should be thanking you for what you did for us. Its because of you that we were saved from losing our house and my son or else the loan sharks would have killed my son"

"Molly you understand that I consider the Weasleys my family. Its my only family now since I have lost my parents. I would do anything to protect you all."

"I know dear and we would always love you but now you have someone with whom to start your own family. I think we all need a fresh beginning and I am so happy to know you and Draco will be happy together." Said Molly indicated to the gold light in the wedding ceremony.

" I hope so Molly" said Hermione in a skeptic smile.

" You will see dear. Every marriage has its ups and downs. Mine had too. But remember dear no matter what happens do not give up on your marriage. It takes effort to make things me dear"

" I promise Molly I won't give up hope on making this marriage work"

Molly gently caressed her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think its time for you both to cut the cake"

* * *

><p>Hermione had hardly had any food from her dinner plate. She couldn't help but be anxious about tonight. They had to consummate their wedding tonight according to wizarding law which was mandatory or they would be expelled from the magical world. It was necessary so that the magic associated with magical wedding could take effect. It sealed their fate for the rest of there life and they could never separate after that. There was no divorce in magical world.<p>

Hermione had not thought of tonight at all with so many things already occupying her mind until l she joined her girlfriends after cutting the cake( Ginny, Luna, Parvati sisters and lavender) talking about there wedding night. Now she was beyond anxious. You would ask why? Because she was a virgin. Even though she had been in relationship twice with Victor Krum and Ron, she was old school and believed in saving herself for her husband. Most of them assumed she and Ron had been physical (especially because of Ron's fat lies). Maybe even Draco things the same.

"Why are you not eating? Are you sick?" Draco's voice cut through her musing.

"No I am not hungry"

"Please have something" Even though he said this in a monotonous voice it still held some care which others would believe as being indifferent and saying for the sake of it.

Hermione silently ate her food deciding to take things as they come.

* * *

><p>AN: The end of another chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. I am sorry for changing the chapter like this. I won't do it again. Now the next chapter with contain a lot of smut. Hope to update soon.


	3. The Awaited Night

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Its been long since i last updated.I have since rewrote this chapter. I hope you all like it.**

**ONLY MINE**

**By**

**Dramioneaddict**

_**Chapter 2: Wedding Night**_

Hermione's POV

It seems like ages since Betty, the house elf, left to fetch Malfoy after she had taken a bath to sooth her nerves and changed into her nightgown, although in reality it had been five minutes. Standing in the balcony and looking at the full moon and the stars were not helping her sooth her nerves. With every passing second she felt more anxious. It was getting cold and she felt goose bumps on her skin, until she felt warm hands on her arms that sent jolt of electricity across her spine.

Draco's POV

She looked like an angel standing there in her midnight blue night dress with the moonlight sparkling on her skin. I have waited long to hold her in my arms, kiss her whenever I pleased and make her mine. The hardship to keep her away from the weasel was definitely worthy.

I walk over to her. She is oblivious of my presence. I could see goose bumps on her skin.

Present

"You shouldn't be out here Hermione. Its freezing cold and I must say you are scantily clad for such a weather"

Hermione could feel Draco peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses and hardly heard what Draco had said.

Draco turned her around and looked deep in her eyes. It seemed his eyes were piercing deep into her soul. Then slowly he reaches down to kiss her. She gave him permission to plunder her mouth and soon they were in a battle of dominance.

Hermione could feel his hardness against her belly and she was getting wet by the minute as Draco had started to massage her cloth clad breast. Soon she wrapped herself around Draco as he bought them inside and went towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He laid her on the bed and broke of the kiss to shed his clothes.

Years of Quidditch and fighting against Voldemort had definitely paid off, for Hermione had never seen a man look so stunning in her life (and she had seen many men of Weasley clan and others scantily clad during pool parties). His edifice stood tall and thick, veins pulsing, that Hermione let out a gasp. She wondered if all of it would ever fit inside her.

"Like what you see Princess?", said Draco grinning.

Hermione kept quite. So Draco came over to remove her cloths. The cool air made her skin tingle and instinctively her hands followed to cover her pert breasts.

" Don't hide yourself from me princess. I want to see all of you, feel all of you", said Draco as he removed her hand to cup her breast and moved forward to kiss her.

Hermione's senses were on an overdrive and she succumbed to the feelings that seemed to make her restless.

Slowly Draco's hand started to move down south. She let out a gasp when his finger touched to part her womanhood which was already wet.

" I am going to make to come princess like no other man has till now and no other man will." Said Draco with authority that made her shiver.

Draco moved his mouth to suck one of her rosy nipple all the while playing with her sensitive clit. Hermione threw her head back when he inserted one of his finger in her love channel. It was so snug that Draco couldn't wait to enter her. But he had a task at hand. He wanted her to writhe and beg to make love to her.

Hermione could feel the soft breath of Draco on her neck and his hand rubbing her clit. He peppered her neck with kisses as he enter another finger into her cunt moving it in, out, in, out as his thumb played with her clit. Once again she felt the warmth rising deep in her womb. A moan escaped as Draco started sucking one of her rosy nipples. Her cunt was weeping with moisture.

Draco had this urge to taste his bookworm so he moved down to suck her and lap at her sweet nectar. This sent Hermione into a frenzy and she screamed as she came on Draco's mouth gasping for breath. She had never experienced such high. Draco moved up kissing all the way. First her clit, her tummy, her nipples and moved to her neck, biting on the skin leaving a love mark. He cast a non-verbal contraceptive charm making Hermione feel warmth in her tummy and then inserted two fingers pumping her pussy while sucking at her neck.

"Please Draco"

"Please what princess?" said Draco looking into her eyes as his fingers kept playing with her pussy.

"Please.. I don't know. I want more" said Hermione exasperated.

"I know what you want princess" said Draco as he removed his fingers from her weeping cunt and aligned his cock at the entrance of her pussy. He rubbed the head of his cock along her slit spreading her wetness. Then he slowly pushed the head inside her warm cocoon. Her cunt sucked his cock like a baby sucks his mother's nipple. Draco could only imagine how good it would feel when he is totally inside her. He removed himself all the way and then slammed his cock into her pussy in one long stroke.

The tearing of her maidenhood made Hermione cry out loud as tears slowly cascaded down her cheek. This surprised Draco as he couldn't figure out what happened all of a sudden. But when he saw Hermione taking deep breaths as tears rolled down her cheek realization hit him.

"Why didn't you tell me" asked Draco with a voice laced with anger.

"I..I thought that.. it wouldn't matter" replied Hermione finally opening her eyes to look into his.

"It does matter"said Draco sincerely

"I.. I am sorry"

"Shh.." soothed Draco as he wiped her tears away.

"It.. It hurts Draco"

"Soon the pain will fade away"

Draco stilled himself inside her waiting for her to adjust to his size and started giving attention to her breast. He sucked a pink nipple and kneading the other tit with his hand. Soon Hermione started moaning and squeezing her vaginal wall around Draco's cock. Draco removed his head from her nipples and took a deep breath.

"You might not want to do that princess until you want me to move."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and said"I am ready."

Hearing her give permission Draco started to move slowly. In, out,in,out.. The room was soon filled with squashing sound produced due to Hermione's weeping channel. Draco started to pinch Hermione's clit to make her cum. Draco's ministration along with his cock hitting Hermione's g-spot made her go crazy.

"Draco faster, harder"

The room was filled with the sound of two bodies slapping together. Draco could feel her vaginal walls tightening around him.

"Cum for me princess. Cum around my throbbing cock now.."

And with that Hermione's orgasm followed.

"Ahh.. Draco.."

Draco kept pounding her as her pussy tightened impossibly around his rod and soon he couldn't control anymore and sprayed jet after jet of thick goey cum full of potent seed deep into Hermione's womb. The feeling of Draco cumming inside her made her cum again.

"Draco am CUMMING.."

"Yes, Yes, cum baby" Draco shouted as he kept shotting cum inside her cunt.

Once they came down from their orgasms Draco shifted them so that Hermione could lay on his chest, and both went into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long await.. Read and review:-)


End file.
